


Classmates

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, young Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Gymnastics, High School, Loss of Virginity, Music, Popular Kids, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, UnPopular, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: Morven Graham is the unpopular goth kid, Tom Hiddleston is the popular jock. Taylor Swift is his ex girlfriend who bullies Morven. Tom and Morven end up paired together in science. Morven and Tom fall for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have marked this as underage, my characters are 16/17 which in the UK is over the age of consent but I'm aware this is not the case in every country.

The teacher droned on, how could she make an interesting subject so boring? Morven sighed, putting her earbuds in and selecting something quiet on her mobile to drown the teacher out. She already knew the period of history, had done the classwork and finished the homework. Grabbing a black sharpie she pushed up the sleeve on her right arm she found a blank piece of skin and started drawing an intricate design while 'Everlong' by Foo Fighters drifted into her ears, she really should start photographing these doodles for her art portfolio she thought. Lost in her own world Morven didn't hear the bell and only realised the lesson was over when her classmates started moving their bags. She turned up the music so shedidn't have to listen to their inane chatter whilst moving to the next class. She also didn't want to listen to the various insults she'd no doubt hear now that the teacher was out of earshot. Morven tried to sneak unseen from the classroom keeping her head down and waiting till nearly everyone else had left to avoid the worst of them. She was one of those unfortunate kids that seemed to have “bully me” written on her forehead and all the social groups seemed to take in turns to have a pop. As Morven headed out the door way it seemed today it was the turn of the popular kids, Emma and Taylor were waiting for her. Shouldering her bag she attempted to barge past but Taylor left a perfectly shod in the latest fashion foot out causing Morven to fall into the wall, she grunted in pain as the other two girls zeroed in on her .

“Don't rise to it. And definitely don't cry.” she told herself, knowing the girls were after a reaction.

The force of the fall had caused Morven's earbuds to fall out and she was assaulted by sounds on all side, the loudest being Emma and Taylor laughing,

“Urgh Tay have you seen what freako is wearing?” Emma sneered. “The hair too” lifting Morven's long black hair before dropping it as if it was covered in something nasty.

“Yeah I know,” the other girl replied, “The make up is worse though.”

Morven looked down at herself thinking she'd been pretty happy when she dressed this morning, the school had a uniform policy of black trousers or skirt, white or black top and either a jump or cardy with the maroon school tie. Morven had chosen skinny trousers, black shirt and zip up hoodie, the trousers unfortunately were now stained with paint from Morven's earlier art lesson which Taylor was taking great delight in pointing out,

“You're worse than a toddler freako. Paint goes on the the paper.” tapping Morven painfully in the center of the chest.

Tears formed in Morvens eyes, she tried desperately not to cry.

“oh my god Tay, you're gonna make her cry.” Emma laughed, “Watch not smudge that freako make up freako.”

Morven reached up and used finger to smudge her eyeliner to stop it running down her face.

Emma's boyfriend Zack bent kissing her, “God she's so pale. Dude is she always so pale?”

Morven felt like a cornered animal as the girls and four lads rounded on her.

“I don't know man.” Ben replied.

“Are you a vampire?” Chris asked.

Morven had extremely pale skin, not through want of sunlight just no matter how much she tried her skin just never took a tan, it didn't bother her but it was just one more thing people made jokes about.

She scanned the group nervously looking for a way out trying not to make contact with anyone, her eyes landed on Tom quite by accident. He was part of the group but not part and stood back looking ever so slightly guilty. Like the rest of his friends he was tall, well built and exceptionally good looking. He played every sport at the school and was amazing at all of them. He raked his hands through light brown loose curls,

“Guys, c'mon we're gonna be late for the next class. You know she marks us down if we're even a few minutes late.”

Reluctantly pulling away from their amusing prey the group followed Tom down the hall.

Morven quickly smoothed down her clothes before putting her earbuds in, selecting 'Breakout' and marching down the corridor to her next class.

 

“Nice of you to join us Ms Graham,” the science teacher the intoned. Every head turned to watch Morven enter the room.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, searching for an empty seat.

“I've already assigned lab partners Ms Graham. I didn't want friends working together for a change. You're with Mr Hiddleston over there. Hurry up and sit down so we can start” the teacher said not particularly unkindly.

For the second time that day Morven made eye contact with Tom, he smirked at her slightly and moved some of his stuff to the end of the bench to make room for Morven. Her cheeks burned as they turned a bright shade of red, not only had she drawn attention to herself but now she was working with the most popular boy in school, which probably meant she'd be doing most of the work. To her shame, Taylor also in the class noticed her red cheeks,

“Freako has another colour!” She tolled out as the entire class erupted with laughter. As Morven past her, Taylor grabbed Morven tightly by the wrist and hissed, “Hands off my man you little slut or you'll get it!”

“Ok class quiet down now, please start reading the assignments.” the teacher settled the class while Morven slunk into her seat. Tom passed her a copy of the work,

“Don't worry about her,” he indicated Taylor. “We broke up about a week ago and she's still not over it even though it was her idea.”

Morven didn't look up, scanning the piece of paper. “It's cool.” she mumbled.

Surprisingly the class passed quickly, Tom knew his stuff and contributed just as much to the assignment as Morven. He was full of ideas and helped make plans for an experiment in the next lesson. Morven was shocked that he was so brainy, she knew Tom from around the school and sporting events. She'd had a mild crush on him for a while but thought he was probably just a pretty face with the teachers giving him a pass because of the trophies he helped win for the school, she never expected him to be genuinely smart and actually want to work.

When the bell rang for the end of the day Taylor immediately appeared at the bench,

“C'mon babe lets get out of here. I am so bored.”

“Just a minute Tay got to finish this.” Tom replied.

“Tom babe when did you turn into such a swot. Freako is rubbing off on you.”

“Taylor I've got rugby practice. I'll see ALL you guys later ok?”

Taylor leaned forward to kiss Tom but he pulled back avoiding her and bumped in Morven who packing books into her bag.

“Shit sorry Morven,” Tom bent down to help Morven pick up the dropped papers, while Taylor pouted and stomped her foot.

“Toooommm baby.” she whinned.

“Tay you dumped me remember” crouching on the floor he turned his head round to speak, “I've got practice.”

Taylor humphed and stormed off, leaving Tom and Morven picking up the mess.

“Don't you ever answer them back?”

“Huh?”

“They call you Freako all the time, and you never say anything back.”

Morven hung her head, “What's the point? Everyone calls me it.”

Tom handed Morven a sheet of paper, “Well I don't.” Grabbing his own bag and jogging out of the room. Morven thought for a moment, in all honesty she couldn't remember him ever calling her name. Though to be fair she couldn't remember him saying more than two words to her. It was one of the few times she wished she had friends to talk it over with but she hadn't had any since primary school then her family had moved house leaving all of them behind just as Morven started high school. She picked up her phone and popped in her earphones, Muse 'Hysteria' was up next on the playlist she hit the screen, as the drums started inspiration hit Morven and she jogged off to her own after school activity.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the underage warning kicks in, as previously said the characters are 16/17 and in their last year at school. I'm from the UK so for me this is over the age of consent.

“Always last to get dressed eh Hiddleston?” the coach joked.

“Yes Sir, always seem to be last into the shower.”

“Good practice today lad, should be on for a win this weekend. Don't forget to close the door on your way out.”

The coach left Tom alone in the changing room, Tom sighs. Not often he gets peace, always someone after a piece of him. He enjoys it for a few minutes then finishes dressing. As he jogs out he hears some music, he was pretty sure he was the last one behind but no there is definitely a beat. He decides to check it out in case someone has left something on. As he crosses the PE block the music gets louder, it's tune he vaguely recognises but can't quite place. The music suddenly stops and he hears a female voice curse then the music starts up again . As he reaches the gym he can't see through the frosted glass but he can see a figure moving in the room. Quietly he opens the door to see who is inside, at first he can't see anyone but suddenly from behind he sees Morven run then front flip across the floor. He watched in awe as landed effortlessly perfectly in time with the beat of the music. She wore a pair of black shorts and crop top showing off more of her body than Tom had ever seen. He had always thought she was a skinny thing hiding under baggy clothes but here while moving across the floor he could see Morven was lithe and toned. He continued to watch her silence as she spun through her routine, shocked at the strength she had to perform some of the more challenging moves. Tom watched her move her hips in time and felt himself becoming aroused, in his mind it was his hands not hers that slide down her body and he was dancing behind her. He felt his cheeks start to burn with embarassment as he realised he was perving on Morven. He snuck out, closing the door on her as quietly as possible before she became aware of his presence.

As the track ended Morven pushed her hair from her face and breathed deeply, the second run through had been better and she was sure her dance teacher would mark her highly, allowing her to pass the next level exam. As she began to pack up and clear away Morven noticed the door to the gym wasn't quite closed properly, she could have sworn she shut it. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, had some one been watching her? There was never usually anyone around at this time, Morven shrugged off the feeling telling herself she was being paranoid.

 

The house was in complete darkness when Morven got home. Letting herself in she sighed spying the note her mum had left for her,

_Sorry Darling, dad and I are both working late again. Hope your practice went well. We'll make it up to you I promise._

_Remember to eat something decent for tea – there's food in the fridge._ _Love you Mum x_

 

She knew her parents couldn't help having to work and that stuff came up last minute but today she really needed a sympathetic ear and someone to share her excitement about her dance exam. Times like this she really wished she wasn't an only child. Grabbing some snacks from the fridge and something to drink Morven headed up to her room to make a start on her homework. For a teenager her room was reasonably tidy, Morven liked to know where all of her stuff was and couldn't really concentrate with clutter around. The shelves were piled high with books all of them Morven had read at least 3 times. Pinned to her notice board were dance and gymnastic certificates, ribbons from competitions, ticket stubs from bands she'd been to see. Pulling out her work from her bag, Morven dropped it onto the desk while she stripped off her uniform while flicking through what she had to do. English and maths were easy and she had finished the assignments within half an hour while munching away. History needed craft supplies so she put that to the side for doing at the weekend. Next she spied the science project her and Tom had started working on, it needed a lot of work so she decided to grab a quick shower so she could work on it for the rest of the evening. Turning her ipod on she had Foo Fighters flood the houses sound system, thankful for her parents love of music that meant there were speakers in every room and that they had picked a house set on it's own so she could play it as loud as she wanted. She sang along under the water slightly out of tune, laughing at herself as she thought that singing was one of the few things she wasn't good at but it didn't matter as she loved it.

Returning to her room she switched the music to just her room and turned it down slightly so she could concentrate. Dressed in out of character short and vest pyjamas she sat crossed legged on her bed reading back over what they had already done. She picked up a few errors and added some notes to discuss during the next class. Her eyes lighted on Tom's handwriting in her notes and she slid her finger across the words, surprisingly he had very neat handwriting, clear and well formed. She thought back to their earlier conversation, thinking that maybe she had been too hard and judgemental of him. Lumping him with the rest of his friends. He had been right when he'd said he had never called her names. There had been something in his eyes when he looked at her that made her heart beat a little faster. Morven's low grade crush deepened as she ran her finger across her lips imagining it was Tom's lips touching her, she knew his lips would be soft. She moaned slightly as she pictured his tongue pushing into her mouth, the same tongue that she had noticed he poked out ever so slightly when he was concentrating. Pushing the papers from her bed Morven stretched out, running her hands across her covered breasts and feeling her nipples harden at the touch. Her breathing hitched as she reached into her top and pulled them out and the cool air hit her nipples. She rolled them between her fingers pretending it was Tom's mouth on them, that he was sucking and nipping them while she held his head in place. Morven's slipped further down her body reaching the waistband of her shorts while in her head Tom was kissing and stroking her, murmuring at how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. Reaching her mound she gasped at how wet she was, she didn't remember ever feeling this turned on. Her hips lifted from the bed as she found her clit, rock solid with arousal, she began to slowly circle bud her breathing coming faster with each stroke, slipping one finger inside her. She whispered Tom's name feeling his tongue on her instead of her hands. Her breathing became ragged as she reached her peak thrusting against herself. She sank back to the bed panting and wondering how she was going to face Tom the next day.

 

Across town in another teenagers bedroom, this time with stuff everywhere, Tom sat in a towel fresh from the shower also studying his science project. After her initial reticence at working with him Morven had treated him better than any other girl before, Taylor had only ever seemed interested in his body and what him being a sports star did for her standing within the school, Morven was different though. She seemed genuinely interested in his views and took his points into account. He couldn't concentrate remembering watching her dance, the way she had moved her body had aroused him ways he'd never known before. He looked down and found himself painfully hard, pushing his towel down her grasped his engorged cock and slowly began sliding his hand up and down. In his head Tom replayed Morven dancing except that this time he fantasised that he was there too, that she had caught him watching. He moved his hand faster as he imagined that she had beckoned him over, kissing him and grabbing his cock. Tom felt his orgasm edge closer as he thought about Morven dropping to her knees and taking his cock in her mouth, she was slowly sliding up and down it with her lips bringing him closer and closer to cumming. In his head she stood up and slowly removed her top, guiding his hands to her breasts. He could almost feel the firmness and the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers. When she dipped his head to her nipple it was all too much for him, his body jerked and ribbons of hot cum shot onto his stomach. Fuck!! He thought, he would never be able to look at Morven the same way ever again. He knew that she probably wouldn't be interested in him and they were in completely different social groups but Tom was seriously considering asking her out, or at least inviting her round to work on the project more.

 


End file.
